Le seul qui me vaille
by Kaizoku Rei Nevermore
Summary: One-shot, SangokuXVegeta. Les deux derniers Saiyens, les deux guerriers les plus puissants de l'univers... Qu'ont-ils sinon l'autre pour les comprendre? shonen-ai


_**Auteur:** Kaizoku Rei Nevermore  
_

_**Note personnelle:** Salut à tous, lecteurs et lectrices... Me revoilà avec ma 2ème fic, postée looooongtemps après la première (et pas dans la même catégorie), pas par manque de volonté, mais par manque de temps! J'ai pas mal de fics non terminées qui stagnent sur mon disque dur, et là j'ai enfin le temps de les reprendre... Joie! Concernant celle-ci, j'ai eu beau la reprendre en entier pas moins de quatre fois, elle me laisse toujours un sentiment d'insatisfaction, et je crois que je n'arriverai pas à passer outre... Donc, si vous avez cinq minutes après la lecture pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce serait fort sympathique!_

_Au fait, j'ai remarqué l'infime quantité de fanfics traitant de SangokuXVegeta en français! Alors, en fan frustrée par un tel manque de considération, je les lis en anglais, mais qu'en est-il des fans qui ne le peuvent pas? Pourtant, le nombre de fanfics de ce genre par nos amis anglophones est assez conséquent... Alors, appel aux fans français! Je suis certaine qu'il y en a plein!_

_Allez, bonne lecture!_

___Nevermore_

* * *

Le Seul Qui Me Vaille…

Le seul intérêt que Vegeta ait jamais trouvé à cette lubie de Bulma d'organiser chaque mois une réunion rassemblant toute la bande des guerriers Z et leurs familles, c'était ce qu'il ne manquait jamais d'arriver une fois que Goku avait terminé de dévaliser le buffet. Les deux derniers représentants à part entière de la race Saïyenne finissaient toujours ce genre de journée par aller s'entraîner ensemble, que ce soit dans la salle de gravité s'ils était à la Capsule Corp. Ou en extérieur si la fête avait lieu chez Goku.

Cette fois-ci, ils étaient chez Bulma. Trunks et Goten étaient affalés dans le canapé, épaule contre épaule, et avaient chacun une assiette remplie à ras bord sur les genoux dans laquelle ils piochaient allègrement. C-18, sa fille sur les genoux, avait une discussion entre filles avec Videl, Chichi et Bulma, tandis que Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo et Gohan étaient à un bout de la table avec Goku et Vegeta. Gohan, sa fille Pan sur les genoux, finissait son assiette tout en discutant avec les autres. Piccolo émettait un avis de temps à autre et Goku participait joyeusement à la conversation tout en engloutissant des montagnes de nourriture. Vegeta, fidèle à sa réputation d'asocial, se contentait de fixer le vide sans rien dire, où plutôt de fixer Goku qui n'en finissait pas de manger. Après avoir enfin avalé son dernier beignet aux pommes, le plus grand des deux Saïyens releva légèrement la tête pour croiser aussitôt le regard de l'autre qui semblait n'attendre que ça. Goku eut un sourire en coin, se leva de sa chaise en même temps que Vegeta, lança un vague « bon, on y va » à l'assemblée et disparut hors de la pièce à la suite de l'autre.

Un silence bref mais intense se fit dans la pièce que les deux hommes venaient de quitter.

- Allons bon, c'est reparti, soupira Bulma.

- Bah, laisse-les donc, lui dit Krillin. Ça vaut mieux, je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de reconstruire encore une fois la salle de gravité après que Vegeta l'ait fait exploser par un trop plein d'énergie…

- Ne m'en parle pas, rétorqua-t-elle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi nerveux, il m'a quand même fallu quinze jours pour tout remonter !

- Ah, il a fait ça ? Goku, lui, cassait les montagnes. On finissait par ne plus reconnaître le paysage, fit Chichi, fataliste.

- Finalement, je me demande bien ce qu'ils feraient l'un sans l'autre, marmonna Yamcha, assez fort pourtant pour être audible de tous.

Piccolo eut un rictus amusé, puis lança :

- La Terre aurait déjà explosé, j'imagine…

Entre temps, Goku et Vegeta avaient rejoint la salle de gravité, sans dire un mot. Ils savaient exactement ce à quoi pensait l'autre en ce moment même. Ils étaient les deux derniers Saïyens, et leur puissance avait atteint un niveau phénoménal. Rien ne pouvait plus se mesurer à eux. Goku était celui qui avait toujours surpassé Vegeta, mais de ce fait il l'avait également poussé au-delà de ses limites, le forçant à s'entraîner, à progresser encore, car la fierté du Prince Saïyen l'obligeait à égaler, voire dépasser le niveau de l'autre. Son seul but était de vaincre Goku, de lui montrer ce que valait un membre de la famille royale. Encore maintenant, alors que la puissance des deux guerriers avait augmenté, après la victoire contre Boo, au point qu'on ne pouvait en appréhender les limites, alors que l'un ne pouvait plus surpasser l'autre, il considérait Goku comme un rival. SON rival, le seul qui puisse l'égaler.

Goku, avec sa nature confiante et légère, avait déjà cessé de voir l'autre comme un véritable ennemi lorsqu'ils ont été obligés de s'allier contre Freezer, et qu'à la suite Vegeta est venu vivre sur Terre. Le Prince l'avait impressionné par sa volonté et son obstination à vouloir le battre, et par les progrès qu'il avait fait à force d'entraînement. Avec le temps, leur inimitié du départ s'est muée en rivalité amicale, bien que réservée de la part de Vegeta, qui n'avait cessé d'affirmer que Goku était un rival et qu'il voulait le vaincre, mais pas un ami. Cependant, le ton péremptoire sur lequel le fait claquait sous-entendait bien qu'il avait tout de même fini par l'apprécier, et Goku s'en était bien rendu compte. Vegeta, qui était si proche de son niveau, si proche de lui, et qui était bien le seul. Vegeta qui se considérait par rapport à lui comme un rival. Oui, Vegeta était un rival. SON rival.

Goku sourit tandis qu'il se plaçait en face de Vegeta et se mettait en garde. Peu importait, au final, la façon dont ils semblaient se considérer. De se battre l'un contre l'autre, ils en étaient venus à se battre l'un _avec_ l'autre, et si subtile que soit la différence, elle changeait beaucoup de choses. Ils étaient égaux. Chacun d'entre eux était le seul adversaire qui pouvait égaler l'autre, à présent. Et ce lien était bien plus fort que n'importe quel sentiment qu'ils pouvaient envisager de ressentir l'un pour l'autre. Vegeta eut un sourire en apercevant celui qui étirait les lèvres de Goku. Il était son unique rival, et il l'avait toujours été.

Ce fut sur ces pensées possessives que les deux guerriers s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre, et la lutte commença. Les coups pleuvaient, mais chacun était paré par l'un des combattants. Goku brisa un enchaînement de Vegeta et ils reculèrent tous deux afin de se remettre en garde. Goku souriait franchement, à présent, tandis que Vegeta conservait ce demi sourire qui lui creusait la joue et qui éclairait ses yeux d'onyx.

- C'est autre chose que de se battre contre du vide, hein ? fit le plus grand sans se départir de son sourire.

- Ça, c'est une certitude, répondit l'autre.

Et le combat reprit. Ils avaient tacitement décidé de ne pas se transformer en Super Saïyens lorsqu'ils étaient chez Bulma, de peur que la Capsule Corp. ne s'effondre, mais le déchaînement d'énergie qui résultait de chaque coup était déjà impressionnant. Vegeta bloqua le bras droit de Goku avec sa main droite, et lança son autre poing dans la direction de sa mâchoire. Le coup fut également contré, et Goku envoya un bref lancer d'énergie qui fit reculer le Prince Saïyen jusqu'au mur de la salle.

- C'est ce qui s'appelle se retrouver le dos au mur, commenta-t-il, ses deux bras croisés appuyant sur la poitrine de Vegeta, ses mains maintenant fermement les poignets de l'autre au niveau de son cou, leurs visages uniquement séparés par quelques centimètres.

Vegeta le fixa un moment, totalement immobile, puis il se détendit et reprit son sourire en coin.

- Tu sais, Kakarott, tu es le seul avec qui je pourrai me battre au maximum de me capacités sans que cela permette de nous départager.

- Je sais, fit Goku, le visage très sérieux. Nous sommes au même niveau, rien ne peut se comparer à nous. Tu es l'unique personne qui puisse se mesurer à moi, continua-t-il, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Vegeta.

- Oui. Tu es mon égal, et mon unique rival. Tu…

Le Saïyen déglutit, peu habitué à se dévoiler de la sorte.

- Tu es la personne qui me comprenne le plus, qui me ressemble le plus de nature… Kakarott… Tu es… Le seul qui me vaille…

Sur ces mots, Vegeta ferma les yeux, pencha la tête, et combla l'espace le séparant de Goku, qui répondit au baiser avec force et douceur à la fois. Attrapant la nuque de Vegeta, il passa son autre main dans les cheveux en épis du seul qui l'avait compris, tandis que le Prince entourait sa taille de ses bras. Ils approfondirent alors le baiser, avec la sensation d'être enfin complets, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas eux, eux qui se sont compris l'un l'autre dès le début, eux qui ont fini par s'aimer sans s'en douter, eux si proches et pourtant si différents, eux qui se sont enfin trouvés.

Owari


End file.
